


Fur and Scales

by Magicandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Courtship, Dragon Hux, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, dragon kylo, fluff and sap, seriously lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Dragon Kylo meets Dragon Hux during a rather embarrassing situation.“So you're the one that was calling. What in the world happened to you?”Kylo was grateful for being held so securely by the rock as he was sure he would have melted into a pile of goo at the sound of that smooth clipped voice. It also hid some of the flush he felt building at the embarrassment of having to explain what happened to the beautiful stranger.





	Fur and Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Careful_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careful_Ren/gifts).



> A gift fic for Careful_ren I hope I did justice to your sweet babies :)

Kylo whined as he gave a final struggle, once more failing to escape the stone prison holding him. He went limp in the rocks hold. It was his own fault, he knew and could even admit that to himself at least. He should never have come to the magma pools alone, should have waited until his friends or his cousin had time to come with him. If nothing else he should have shaken as much of the cooling magma off his scales as he was able to before deciding to take a quick nap at the edge of one of the small pools. As embarrassing as it would be, he hoped someone, anyone, would come by and break the stone prison he found himself in. 

He hoped for someone to come by sooner rather than later, as he had a particularly itchy spot starting to drive him insane on his left flank.

At least he had managed to get his head free. He could if nothing else watch the area and call for help if someone came along. Doing his best to ignore the maddening itch and the uncomfortable way his front arms were bent, Kylo let his eye sweep side to side. His tail made short, aborted swipes in the small amount of room afforded him, as he tried to remain calm and alert. He stared at the desolate, barren landscape, nothing to see besides the occasional magma pool and a broken rocky ground. The sky was dark from the steam, smoke, and ash spit out by the volcano. Kylo was sure he would die of boredom before any rescue would come for him.

Though as he caught a small movement in the smoke, Kylo lifted his head as much as he could, ears twitching as they strained to hear any sound at all. He needed to be sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. When the form in the smoke began to solidify and come closer, Kylo felt himself almost go weak from relief. Finally a savior!

“Over here! Please I need some help!” Kylo shouted, hoping his cries were loud enough to be heard.

The sight of the dragon making his way over took Kylo's breath away. He watched as the weak sunlight and glow of the magna pools shone on bright amber scales. Russet red fur hung in elegant layers around his head, neck, and shoulders and bled into a lovely scale pattern along his back, sides, and hind legs. That soft looking fur lined along the very backs of his hind legs, and trailed down the top of his tail to end in a fluffy tuft at the tip. His front legs looked to be covered in slate grey armoured plate scales, small tufts of fur peeked out between each.

His wings were large, the front a mass of glossy feathers that tapered off into leathery webbed stretched skin the color of a sunset. There were more slate colored scales around the face that framing the palest green eyes Kylo had ever seen. This was all topped off with an impressive set of slender horns coming up and over his head. Kylo was certain he had never seen a dragon more beautiful than this one in his life.

“So you're the one that was calling. What in the world happened to you?”

Kylo was grateful for being held so securely by the rock as he was sure he would have melted into a pile of goo at the sound of that smooth clipped voice. It also hid some of the flush he felt building at the embarrassment of having to explain what happened to the beautiful stranger.

“My name is Kylo. I was in the magma pools and fell asleep upon climbing out. I've been stuck like this for I don't know how long. If you could just free one of my arms, then I can do the rest,” Kylo said.

“What kind of idiot forgets to remove the lava before it cools? I should just leave you here to teach you a lesson.” The pretty dragon said as he stepped closer, a sharp taloned claw reaching out to tap on the hard rock.

“Please! Don't leave!” Kylo cried, panic filling him at the thought of being left like this. Who knew if anyone else would come by anytime soon. He was so close to being free of this stupid prison that he thought he might go mad if this stranger left without helping him.

“I said should, not that I would. You look like a giant lump of misshapen rock, can you tell me where your wings are so I don't hurt them?”

Kylo calmed at the words and flexed his wings, trying to get an idea of just where the most delicate parts were.

“Both are stretched along behind me and draped off to my left side. If you could approach from the right and break the stone just shy of halfway down, that should free an arm and I can do the rest.” Kylo asked hopefully.

An annoyed sounding growl came from the amber colored dragon. Kylo watching as he circled around him and came to a stop at the indicated area. Raising one claw he made a fast, sharp swipe, the loud crack of breaking rock sounded and Kylo felt a removal of dead weight on his upper arm.

“Again.”

Then came a second swipe of powerful claws and the remaining rock around his right arm shattered and fell away. Able to move now, Kylo let out a loud roar and swung his arm up and around as far as he could reach he slammed his large claw into the rock entrapping his abdomen and again along his right leg. As the rock exploded from the force he used he turned his attention to his other arm. Digging his claws into the stone, no longer paying attention to the pretty dragon who had backed away at Kylo's sudden movement. His entire focus, on removing every last bit of clinging stone that had restrained him for so long. 

Finally free of his prison, Kylo stretched to his full height, wings held high above him as he flexed and stretch his stiff body. Making sure to display his massive wingspan, the crimson and black flexing in a way Kylo knew looked impressive. His body, thickly muscled and covered in black plate scales over his legs, back, and neck, with a smaller pattern along his ribs and along the underside of his tail. The same scarlet of his wings splashed brightly over his abdomen, back of his legs and up the front of his neck. Thick brown horns curving to the front of his head. He knew he cut an impressive sight and could only hope the other appreciated it. Once his body felt more like himself he gave one mighty shake of his head and body and turned to face his saviour.

“Thank you. I honestly wasn't sure how much longer I might be trapped there.” Kylo couldn't help the small purr in his voice as he was certain he had seen a gleam of interest in those lovely eyes as he had shone off his form.

“Just try not to let it happen again. I might not be here to save you next time.” 

Kylo watched the other dragon turn away and found he wanted the other to stay a bit longer. He wanted to remain in the presence of such a beautiful creature.

“What's your name?

“Hux.”

“May I thank you properly Hux?”

“Oh?” Hux turned to face Kylo once more, curiosity in his eyes.

“Yes, is there anything that you desire?” Kylo asked. It would be hard to part with one of his treasures, but for Hux he would do it.

“There are many things I desire. I desire to able to bath in the warmth of a magma pool instead of laying along the cooler rocks of their banks for one thing. But after seeing what happened to you, I suppose it's a good thing I can't go in them without burning away my fur. Or maybe the perfect rock wall to scratch against during a shed? How about a never ending supply of food to hunt?

These are the things I want and I doubt you can give them to me. Now please, if you don't mind I have spent entirely too much time here already and must return to my den. Goodbye, Kylo.” Those were Hux’s parting words before he was gone with a gust of wind and the flap of feathers.

Kylo watched, sadness filling him, as the other flew away from him. Once he was out of site, Kylo remorsefully forced himself to turn and head towards his own den, by launching himself into the sky with a powerful kick of his hind legs. The entire way back he dwelled on Hux's words and how to give him what he had asked for. He would figure something out, something that would impress the lovely dragon and then he could start a proper courtship and win Hux's heart.

**********

Kylo couldn't help the pleased feeling surging through him right then. It had taken almost a month but he had done it. He had found not only where Hux’s lair was, but the answer to the things he had asked for. Now it was time to deliver, or rather, revel his gifts to Hux. Knowing he would be seeing the other dragon shortly made his nerves sing in anticipation, and when he saw the other finally approaching he had to fight the urge to squirm in delight.

“You came.” Kylo breathed.

“You said you had gifts for me, the things I asked you for. It seems that my curiosity has gotten the better of me and I would like to see what you came up with,” Hux admitted. 

“Then follow me. The first two aren't far from here, in a cave a little ways from the magma pools.” Kylo said turning towards the cave he had found recently, while looking over his shoulder occasionally to be sure the other still followed.

Stepping into the darkened area, they made their way slowly through the rocky tunnel until they came to what seemed like the end of the path. The close walls opened into a large cavern, larger even than either of their dens. There were crystal clear pools of softly bubbling water, steam rising from the boiling liquid, and lit by the light coming in from the opening at the top of the cavern. The jagged circle above was wide enough to see the sunlight filtered down and a blue sky. 

“Kylo... what…”

“You said you wanted to lounge in the heat of the magma pools but they would burn your fur. These are only a little cooler than the magma pools but are safe enough not to hurt or damage you. Plus very few others ever come here so it will be yours alone when you want it. As for the perfect rock to help with shedding, look here. I did my best to carve as many different textures and shapes into the rock face of the wall. No matter what area you need to reach, or angle, this should be perfect since I did it as close to your size as I could. If you want me to change anything I will be happy to do so.” Kylo babbled, nervous over what Hux would think about everything. 

It wasn't exactly what he had asked for, but hopefully it was enough to please the other. So Kylo waited, barely daring to breath as he watched Hux take in everything. Kylo watched as those lovely green eyes judged the pools of boiling water and the custom made shedding wall. 

“And what of the never ending food supply?” Hux asked as he turned to face Kylo. The ridge of scales over one eye arching in question.

“Well if you decide to accept these two gifts… and accept my offer to court you, to have you for my mate. I would offer my own hunting grounds to you as an additional supply of food. It might not be the never ending supply you wanted, but it has good hunting and I have no problem challenging another for their grounds as well if it would make you happy.” Kylo offered. 

“You would go through all this for me? You only meet me a month ago and for such a short time. Why?” Hux asked.

“Because I knew the moment I saw you that I wanted to be your mate. You are more stunning than any treasure I have ever seen and I feel a pull to you unlike anything else I have ever felt. If you don't want me, I will leave if that is your wish. But if you give me a chance, let me show you just what I have to offer you…”

“You have shown me enough already. If you truly wish to court me… I accept.” Hux offered with a smile.

Kylo felt as if his heart would break from his chest with how hard it beat at Hux's words. Rushing forward he lay his head alongside Hux's, rubbing his face and neck along the soft fur there and letting his scent blend with Hux's own. Delight curling in his gut as Hux relaxed into him and returned the gentle nuzzles and touches. 

Pulling back after several moments, Kylo didn't even try to hide his happiness. “I swear I will be the best Mate, anything you want will be yours. Just ask for it.”

“For now, I would love to take a soak in these pools. Afterwards you could show me your Den, perhaps.” Hux purred before moving to the water’s edge, flicking his tail in a lingering caress along Kylo's side as he passed by the other.

A low growl and a splash sounded as Kylo pounced on Hux, sending them both into the water. Coming up, both laughing and twining themselves together as they thought of the joys the rest of the day, and however long after would bring them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me at magicandmalice.tumblr


End file.
